


Picture Perfect

by Everythingirl44



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Baby Fic, Easter, Easter Bunny, Easter Picture, F/M, Family, Fluff, Lincoln Campbell Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23625430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everythingirl44/pseuds/Everythingirl44
Summary: "I don't understand why I have to wait in a two hour line for a picture." Daisy mumbled, gently lifting their daughter on her hip."Because it's her first Easter, she needs a picture with the bunny."OrDaisy gets irritated waiting in line to meet the Easter Bunny.
Relationships: Lincoln Campbell/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Picture Perfect

Daisy and Lincoln had been in that line for the past hour, for what a picture with someone dressed up in a costume? Yes apparently because Lincoln thought it was necessary. The little girl was dressed in a yellow dress with a ribbon at the waist, the skirt was fluffy with daisies printed on it. Lincoln dressed her obviously when Daisy wasn’t paying attention. He even added a yellow bow to the small tuft of hair she had. Daisy left the line to go to the bathroom, coming back to see Lincoln playing with her hair. 

“Lincoln stop someone could see you.” She said, taking the little girl from her father.

“Come on Daisy, Cove loves it.” He said running his hand over the baby’s head. She let out a giggle reaching up letting the sparks tickle her hands. Daisy peaked around trying to see how many people were in front of them. 

"I don't understand why I have to wait in a two hour line for a picture." Daisy mumbled, gently lifting their daughter on her hip. 

"Because it's her first Easter, she needs a picture with the bunny." Lincoln said only to get an eye roll from Daisy. 

“I never got a picture with a bunny and I’m fine with it.” She huffed trying to fix the child's hair. 

“My family did it for me and my sister, I want to do it for her.” He said, putting his hands in his pockets.

“It doesn’t make sense, why wait two hours for a picture with someone in a bunny costume. Then pay like thirty dollars for the picture. We could buy a costume and you could be the bunny.” Daisy said, getting a laugh from Lincoln.

“Yeah right Daisy, if I wouldn’t put on that ridiculous Pikachu costume what makes you think I would put on a bunny suit.” He said getting a glare from her. 

“It’s all for this little one isn’t it?” Daisy said in an exaggerated voice lifting Cove up in the air. It was another hour later when they finally got to that damn bunny. Daisy placed Cove on the bunny's lap, at first she looked confused why her mother was walking away. After looking up, she broke out into a smile trying to grab the ears. The photographer started snapping pictures and shaking the toy to get her to look over. Nothing was working, she was too interested in the bunny’s ears. 

“Hey, Cove look, look at mommy.” Daisy said, sending the smallest vibration to her way. The girl was very accustomed to Daisy’s vibrations so she looked right over to her mother with a big smile. Lincoln saw how Daisy’s eyes lit up at that moment and Daisy thought that two hour line was worth it. Lincoln asked if they could get on with her and then proceeded to pull Daisy over. After a few more pictures Lincoln picked Cove up and they walked over to look at the pictures. 

“Thirty dollars what did I say.” Daisy said as Lincoln paid for the pictures. 

“You loved it and so did she.” He said, taking the bag from the lady. 

“They’re all digital, you can print as many as you want.” He continued, pressing a kiss to both their heads. Daisy did love the pictures, but she wouldn’t tell Lincoln that. 

“Come on let’s get these printed and to the team before Coulson or May comes knocking at the door.” She said laughing as they walked out of the mall where they got the picture.


End file.
